This invention relates to the enrichment of isotopic hydrogen in a solid-state metal by use of temperature gradient effects, and is related to the subject matter disclosed in prior copending application Ser. No. 07/724,083, filed Jul. 1, 1991.
High concentration of isotopic hydrogen in the form of deuterium atoms in a soluble metal such as palladium, is very useful for various electro-chemical studies and other purposes such as neution generated for radiography investigations as indicated in our aforementioned prior copending applicated. A conventional technique used for deuterium enrichment purposes involves electrolysis, where a palladium rod is immersed in heavy water as the cathode. According to the prior copending application, aforementioned, deuterium density inside a palladium rod is increased by making use of plasma ion implantation. Although plasma ion implantation can provide an unlimited deuterium concentration, it requires elaborate technical arrangements and tools.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to concentrate high-density deuterium in a local volume of a soluble metal, such as palladium, in a less costly and simpler manner.